This application is based on Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 11-061878 and 11-076087 filed in Japan, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and a recording medium in which an image processing program is recorded. Particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and system that carries out a predetermined image processing on a region where shooting is not permitted with respect to image data obtained by shooting through a camera, and a recording medium in which an image processing program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the spread of recent network foundations and progress in communication technology, a system of transmitting and receiving video data or audio data of a remote monitor camera, a television telephone, and the like is now being developed. Particularly in a remote monitor camera system employing the Internet, one can view an image shot by a camera at a terminal installed remote from the place where the camera is set. In this system, control of the pan, tilt, zoom and the like of the camera can be controlled from the terminal connected to the network. The operator of the terminal can select arbitrarily the shooting range of the camera. The image shot by the camera can be viewed from a plurality of other terminals connected to the network. There are some systems that provide the video to unspecified users of the terminal. There is a problem that the privacy of an individual cannot be protected sufficiently in such remote monitor camera systems since the intention of the person who becomes the object of camera shooting is completely ignored.
Regarding this problem, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-136247 discloses a remote monitor camera system that sets a region that cannot be shot by a camera in a server that controls the camera. In this conventional remote monitor camera system, a region inhibited of shooting by a camera will not be shot and transmitted to a terminal connected to the network. The privacy of an individual located at a region that is inhibited in image pickup by a camera can be protected.
Also, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 6-121305 discloses a television telephone that inhibits shooting of the conversing person by closing the shutter of the camera or altering the direction of the camera that is provided to shoot the conversing individual.
The above conventional remote monitor camera system has the region set where shooting is not permitted according to the intention of the party controlling the camera (the shooting party). However, the privacy of the individual that becomes the object of shooting cannot be protected in the area other than the region where camera shooting is inhibited. The shot image can be displayed on a plurality of terminals connected to the network. Thus, privacy could not be protected respecting the intention of the individual that becomes the object of shooting.
In the above-mentioned conventional television telephone, the conversing person himself/herself will not be shot if he/she intentionally closes the shutter or alters the direction of the camera. In this case, the camera may shoot nothing or an image that contradicts the intention of the other party of conversation may be shot. It will no longer be possible to effect the simplest operation such as confirming whether there is a person present at that site or not. The conventional technique is not appropriate for the purpose of obtaining an image that is directed to security control.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus, an image processing system and a recording medium recorded with an image processing program that can convert an image respecting the intention of the individual that becomes the object of shooting in the image or the intention of the party that is to protect that individual while minimizing disturbance of the shooter""s intention.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an image processing apparatus includes an image input unit entering an image, a detection unit detecting an object from the image input through the image input unit, a storage unit storing a predetermined configuration in advance, a comparison unit comparing a configuration of the object detected by the detection unit with the predetermined configuration stored in the storage unit, and an image processing unit converting at least a region of the input image into an image differing from the input image when the configuration of the object is analogous to the predetermined configuration as a result of comparison by the comparison unit.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a computer readable recording medium is provided in which a program is recorded to cause a computer to execute the steps of storing in advance a predetermined configuration, entering an image, detecting an object from the input image, comparing a configuration of the detected object and the predetermined configuration stored in advance, and converting at least a region of the input image into an image differing from the input image when the configuration of the object is analogous to the predetermined configuration as a result of comparison.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, an image processing system includes an illumination device emitting light, an image input unit entering an image including the object illuminated by the illumination device, a detection unit detecting the illuminated object from the image input by the image input unit, and an image processing unit converting a region of the illuminated object by the detection unit into an image differing from the input image.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a computer readable recording medium is provided in which a program is recorded to cause a computer to execute the steps of entering an image including an object illuminated by light of a predetermined wavelength range, detecting the illuminated object from the input image, and converting a region of the detected object into an image differing from the input image.
According to the present invention, an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and an recording medium in which an image processing program is recorded can be provided that can convert an image according to the intention of the individual that is the object of shooting or the party that is to protect that individual while minimizing disturbance of the shooter""s intention.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.